


Denied

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aoi si era sentita strana quando Fujimaru gliel’aveva detto.Ci aveva riflettuto, e ci aveva riflettuto bene, e alla fine aveva cominciato a sviluppare una sorta di senso di odio per i suoi amici.
Relationships: Asada Aoi/Takagi Fujimaru, Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Denied

**~ Denied ~**

Aoi si era sentita strana quando Fujimaru gliel’aveva detto.

Ci aveva riflettuto, e ci aveva riflettuto bene, e alla fine aveva cominciato a sviluppare una sorta di senso di odio per i suoi amici.

Aveva ripensato ad ogni singola volta in cui lei stessa si era trattenuta, in cui aveva chiuso a chiave i suoi sentimenti, in cui si era proibita di cadere in qualcosa che non si sentiva pronta ad affrontare.

E vedere che, di contro, né Fujimaru né Otoya si erano posti il problema, le faceva male.

Era innamorata di Fujimaru, ma amava di più l’amicizia che c’era fra loro, e allora vi aveva rinunciato. Scoprire che per lui ed Otoya non era così l’aveva fatta sentire così maledettamente stupida che avrebbe solo voluto poter tornare indietro a quando ancora era possibile fare qualcosa, a prima che loro due si innamorassero, a prima che decidessero di tagliarla fuori e di costruirsi qualcosa che appartenesse unicamente a loro due.

Era distesa sul letto, stanca di pensare a quanto male si fosse fatta inutilmente e stanca di immaginarseli insieme, di immaginare qualcosa che lei si era invece sempre vietata.

Titubante lasciò scivolare la mano oltre l’orlo della gonna, chiudendo gli occhi per far passare qualsiasi vergogna, continuando a ripetersi che adesso non c’era più alcuna ragione di trattenersi, che cedere a quella voglia non avrebbe rovinato l’amicizia fra lei e Fujimaru, perché non c’era comunque niente più di questo che lei potesse fare.

Il senso di colpa scivolò via man mano che la mano si muoveva, man mano che cominciava a lasciarsi cogliere dal piacere, mentre l’idea di Fujimaru cominciava ad invaderle la mente, insieme al desiderio che quelle mani fossero le sue, che fosse lui a toccarla, a farla stare bene, a ripagarla di tutto quello che si era lasciata indietro negli anni.

Lasciò scivolare le dita dentro di sé, mordendosi un labbro, ora completamente presa dalla propria immaginazione, scoprendo quanto le potesse effettivamente piacere l’idea di un Fujimaru in tal senso, scoprendo quanto ancora più stupida fosse stata nel privarsene per tutto questo tempo.

L’orgasmo la colse dopo pochi minuti, intenso più di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse mai provato, e dopo non c’era più colpa, non c’era più sensazione di disagio.

Non c’era più niente per cui valesse la pena angustiarsi.

Era tutto fondato su di un sogno che lei si era negata, e se anche adesso non aveva più la possibilità di realizzarlo poteva almeno goderselo per quello che era.

Fujimaru non l’avrebbe amata mai, ma adesso lei aveva almeno la possibilità di amarlo.


End file.
